<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight Refraction by Leonawriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749621">Moonlight Refraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter'>Leonawriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Magical Girls, Mahouctober Challenge, October Prompt Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, my first OC work in years haha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical girl prompts for October. Some might be mixed together, and so on. I have a (vague) idea of an overarching plot, but there might be some outside of that.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt names will be in the chapter titles, though sometimes I might mix prompts, and miss days and need to catch up. This is all for fun, after all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You have been chosen in the light of the moon, to guide us and protect us..."</em>
</p><p>The words still echoed around her head even now, hours after she had risen, shimmering and resplendent, in front of everyone. Apparently, it had been beautiful, awe inspiring, even. </p><p>She... didn't feel any different. At least, not in that respect.</p><p>There had been a sword in her hand, and magic in her heart. But with her hair - black as the night sky that had backed her, and according to those that had seen it, full of starlight when she had come into her own and shown her power - was tied messily back again now, and her clothes were back to being the same as ever, worn and comfortable and not pretty at all.</p><p>They said that she was supposed to be full of the <em>righteous destruction against those who would defy justice and deny freedom, </em>but all she had felt was the <em>destruction</em> part.</p><p>
  <em>They all keep saying that the moon goddess can never be wrong, but... </em>
</p><p>She shuddered.</p><p>
  <em>...what if She chose wrong?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...I hope you <em>can</em> help. She's been like that ever since the attack."</p><p>The voices stopped. Two sets of footsteps faded back into the distance, leaving just one person left at the door, which then started to open, slowly. Inch by inch. Lets the last one in, and they slide down to the floor, probably to try and be on her level.</p><p>She expects words of empty promise, platitudes, false hope. </p><p>They're all that she's had, in the past few weeks. It isn't as if anyone else can understand - even if they were there, they don't feel the same.</p><p>"They think I'm a hero already," she hears the newcomer say. It's not a voice she'd ever heard before, but there's a sort of exhaustion there that's already set in, and it speaks to her more than any of the others ever have already. "But I haven't done anything for it. They act like I've already solved all of their problems just by... <em>existing</em>."</p><p>She blinks, and shakes her head.</p><p>"Why are you telling <em>me</em> this?"</p><p>There's a pause. For a moment she thinks her visitor is just going to get back up and walk back out. It's what the others have done, after all, after realising that their words don't work.</p><p>"No reason not to, I guess. It's not like I can say that everything's going to be fine when you'd know that's a lie."</p><p>"They took my <em>mother</em> from me!" The words come ripped out of her before she knows what she's saying, and for the first time she sees the face of the person - the girl - in front of her. Looking shocked. Dark eyes wide. "Everyone expects me to be able to get back up and look after everyone else, and <em>all I want is to burn them to the ground."</em></p><p>The light is unexpected, but so is the heat in her chest when she hadn't felt anything so real for so long, let alone so <em>warm.</em></p><p><em>Starlight,</em> she thinks to herself, in awe. <em>She looks like starlight.</em></p><p>"We can do that," she hears the one in front of her say, and somehow her voice sounds the same as before, in spite of now looking like she should have a voice that echoes like a goddess. "But first, I'd really like it if you could come with me. That fire of yours - I could do with that, you know."</p><p>It's the look she's given, a raised eyebrow over a faintly glowing eye, that prompts her to look down at herself-</p><p>She sees <em>fire</em>. She sees <em>red</em>. Burnt orange and gold and crimson, like a phoenix.</p><p>She frowns, not understanding.</p><p>"But I'm- I'm no hero. I just <em>said</em>- I'm not. That's not who I am."</p><p>She gets a shrug in response. Starlight ripples - her hair, her clothes.</p><p>"That's what I said, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>